


[Vid] Clint Eastwood

by giandujakiss



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This vid was remastered on August 14 2014 with shinier footage.</p><p>Song: Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz<br/>Summary: Two little boys had two little toys.<br/>Length: 3:17</p><p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1836265.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/1094906.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Clint Eastwood

**Password to view:** serum


End file.
